The present invention relates to a device for dispensing paint onto a pad or roller and particularly to a device that can dispense paint to the pad or roller either incrementally or in larger amounts.
Paint sticks are generally known in the art and comprise elongate painting tools generally having a tube that is filled with paint from a can. One end of the tube is connected to a painting pad or roller. Paint is dispensed from the tube onto the pad or roller either by pushing a plunger into the tube or by squeezing a trigger. One example is the Paintmate Plue® tool from Wagner Spray Tech, Inc.
A problem with such paint sticks is that it is difficult for the user to dispense small amounts of paint incrementally. For example, if the plunger is pushed, the user has little control over the amount of paint that will be applied to the pad or roller. This can caused paint to drip from the pad or roller onto the user or the environment. In the case of a paint stick with a trigger mechanism, it may still be difficult for the user to exert fine control over the paint dispenser and, in addition, repeated use of the trigger (generally by squeezing a handle) can cause discomfort to the hands and perhaps lead to carpal tunnel syndrome.
There is a need for a paint dispensing apparatus that addresses the above problems.